HNKNA- Was it a Mistake? (taken from I love creepy things)
by AidoRockz
Summary: Not a copy from my other account. Just allowing my AidoRockz fans to know I am alive and that I am into other fandoms right now. I will delete this soon though. Please read inside and chapter two if you want to know what I am doing right now
1. Chapter 1

I copied this from my **I love creepy things** account. I would really love more notice to the HNKNA stories I am doing and I want to get my Vampire Knight fans attention. If you like the series Alice in the country of Hearts/Clover/Joker. Please give the story a chance. I just want to post the first chapter to gain your attention. This is like a prologue. Please go to my other account and give it a try if you find it a good idea

* * *

**Full Summary:** When Peter sees Alice struggling to understand Wonderland's laws and their way of thinking, the rabbit thinks she just needs a friend who shares her own way of thinking. So Peter decides it would be smart to abduct a girl from the real world, one who sees things Alice's way. However, what happens when this girl appears dangerous and unwilling to be friends? Did Peter make a grave mistake or is there more than meets the eye with this girl? Alicex? OCx?

This is my first ever HNKNA story. I do my best to keep the characters in character but sometimes may go a little OOC. I've read all manga available in English and read some game walkthroughs. This won't be a crack just because I labelled it as Humour. It will also have Adventure, slight drama and Hurt/Comfort. Please give it a chance and review, favorite and follow.

* * *

Two men stood in what looked like a deserted waste land made out of dozens of different colors. Well, one was actually floating in the air while the other stood on the ground below. The man that was floating was wearing an eye patch over his right eye, had chin long silver hair, wore an odd black outfit and was smoking a pipe. The man that was standing on the ground wore a red coat that had a large pocket watch sticking out of the bottom pocket, brown pants and round glasses. His white hair went just below his chin and he had long, white rabbit ears sticking out of his head. The rabbit eared man was known as Peter White, the White Rabbit and prime minister of Heart Castle. The man floating in the air was Nightmare, a incubus that could enter people's dreams and that is here the two men were now; inside the dream realm.

"I do not think this is a good idea, White Rabbit." The floating man informed the rabbit eared man below him. The rabbit glared up at the man, his cold, wine colored, eyes piercing daggers worse than the bullets from his gun.

"I understand the danger of the request, but I do not give a crap. After all, this is purely for Alice, nothing more." The man replied coldly. Despite the coldness from the man below him, the incubus found a grin taking over his face and he chuckled softly in response.

Ah, yes, the outsider Alice Liddell, whom everyone had grown to love. Thankfully, much to everyone's relief, the girl had decided to stay in Wonderland rather than return home. However, only a few people knew that a part of Alice still wished to return home to her sister. Nightmare knew this by witnessing her dreams about her older sister. It was sad that Alice couldn't remember the truth about Lorina but it was also for the best.

Peter White, the white rabbit, was the most pleased about Alice's decision to stay. Despite his constant jealousy and hatred of other men around Alice, he wanted the girl to be happy no matter what, even if she wasn't with him. If she's happy, he was happy; which is what he had said many times before. Unfortunately Alice wasn't really happy and Peter, along with a few others, had taken notice to this.

Even though Alice had claimed that she was getting used to Wonderland, there was still many things that boggled her mind and bothered her. The reckless killing was one of the worst that bothered her but too many people were convinced it wouldn't make a difference because of the replacements. Thankfully Alice had been able to convince Boris to be less reckless after convincing him that, even though he could be reborn he would not be himself anymore. Other things such as roles or the treatment of the faceless and even simply things that made no common sense bothered her.

"Alice needs a friend who can relate to her. Her way of thinking is different and confusing to us but it's the same way for our way of thinking to her. If she can have a friend that shares the same option as her, I'm sure Alice will be happy again. Of course it would have to be a female; I wouldn't tolerate any men around my dear Alice." Peter continued, pushing his glasses further up his face as he did so. Nightmare looked at the rabbit man thoughtfully, considering the statement before grinning.

"Yes, you're right. Even her dreams have been affected because of this. Although, bringing in another outsider can be dangerous… but perhaps very interesting at the same time. We've never had more than one outsider at single time before. The results could be very... entertaining." He smiled before clapping his hands together. Suddenly, a bright light stood only feet away from Peter, waiting for him to enter into the real world.

"You have twenty four hours to find a friend for Alice. I suggest you be careful in who you pick, White Rabbit. After all, this so called friend might end up being a bigger threat than anyone of us here; if that's even possible." Nightmare ended with an amused laugh. Peter took the warning with a single nod and finally cracked a friendly enough smile.

"Hah, just you wait. Because of me Alice will be happy once again. Perhaps she'll finally proclaim the love she's been hiding from me." He said dreamily as he ran towards the white light. Watching him go, Nightmare finally coughed up the blood that had wanted to come out.

"Ugh, sometimes I wonder if that man is sicker than I am." He mumbled to himself, whipping the blood from his mouth before disappearing from sight. The portal to the two worlds now open, the incubus wished he could see the reaction from both Alice and the girl that would no doubt be kidnapped by Peter. Things were likely to get ten times more interesting.

* * *

I also have another story which is a slight crack and a one shot (Alice/Everyone no OCs) form up with four already posted. So if you like H/C/JNKNA Please give it a look and I promise to try to get back into VK soon enough


	2. Must read Please read

This is going to be deleted soon. Just a notice to my AidoRockz fans that I may not return for a while longer but I do not plan to stop the stories. I continue to write in **I love creepy things **and have gotten chapter 5 of this story posted. I also started a cross over story. a **HNKNA **and **Cabin in the Woods** with the Joker(s) as the "monster"


End file.
